


11:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger when he recalled protecting Supergirl from creatures.





	11:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger when he recalled protecting Supergirl from creatures and never from one illness ending her life.

THE END


End file.
